The nearness of you
by Nagini86
Summary: Ella sabe. Sabe que él no dejará que nada malo suceda. Spoiler DH R&Hr.


**The nearness of you**

-Crucio.

Esa maldita mujer ni siquiera tiene que gritarlo. El odio necesario, ancestral, viscoso, pesado que se necesita corre por sus venas sustituyendo a la sangre y se canaliza a través de su varita. El rayo rojo lo transporta elegantemente por el aire hasta que todo ese lírico espectáculo, desgraciadamente, choca violentamente con su cuerpo y la hunde un poco más.

Duele tanto que ya no duele. Su cerebro se encuentra colapsado, hay demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas reclamando que se envíen señales de extremo dolor, y ella grita, más por miedo, por inercia, que por el dolor en sí mismo.

La mujer (el demonio) se acerca a ella, está tan cerca que podría olerla si no fuera porque todo a su alrededor es miedo y sangre y no puede oler, sentir, ver, oír o paladear nada más. Ella está gritando algo, preguntas, pero Hermione ya no la escucha, ya no sabe.

Un poco más al fondo, Draco Malfoy la observa y hay algo en su mirada, algo turbio, que le hace apretar los labios con fuerza y hace que sus nudillos estén blancos. Hermione tiene ganas de gritar ¡Ayúdame! y lo haría si no supiera de antemano que es totalmente inútil, que él no lo hará, que aún hoy siguen siendo sangre sucia y sangre pura, a pesar de que Draco parece a punto de vomitar.

Hay una nueva ráfaga de luz roja y de abajo llegan ruidos que ella no identifica pero le desgarran el alma. Es como un animalillo herido que aúlla sin parar, lamentándose a la luna, y en medio del dolor que la paraliza, ese lamento la inunda, calando hondo en su alma.

Los segundos parecen años y aunque cierra los ojos y se deja caer, exhausta, sin que le preocupe ya lo que van a hacer con ella, y la cabeza le arde; a pesar de todo, todavía escucha y de pronto algo sucede y nota que su cuerpo es alzado y hay más voces en la habitación y algo metálico le atraviesa la carne del cuello, milímetro a milímetro, y cuando consigue entreabrir los ojos ve a Harry a través de las pestañas, casi desdibujado.

Algo debe suceder justo entonces porque hay unas manos grandes y ásperas que la rodean, que la acarician con reverencia, que tiemblan con el contacto de su piel ensangrentada y murmuran su nombre una y otra vez, sin cesar, HermioneHermioneHermioneHermioneHermioneHermione.

Ella sabe. Sabe que las manos de Harry son más pequeñas. Sabe que ya ha notado el tacto de esas manos antes. Sabe que la voz que escucha reverbera en sus oídos cada noche desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerda. Sabe que él no dejará que nada malo suceda.

Ahora se siente a salvo, y por fin su exhausta mente se rinde a la oscuridad.

**oOo**

_Está perdida._

_Todo está oscuro y hace frío y el paisaje de alrededor se mezcla con sus propias lágrimas. No sabe donde está y más de una vez tropieza con ramas y arbustos en su errático andar._

_Tiene miedo. Se aprieta un poco más entre los pliegues de su abrigo y el frío nocturno azota su rostro humedecido mientras ella deja que los sollozos tomen posesión de todo su cuerpo. Quiere dejarse caer allí mismo y llorar hasta quedar exhausta pero no puede. No __debe_

_Debe buscarlo a él._

_Repite su nombre otra vez. Antes todavía tenía fuerzas para gritar, y el sonido de su voz hacía eco entre los antiguos y oscuros árboles. Ahora no es más que un susurro, pero debe continuar. Tiene que buscarlo._

_Le duele el pie izquierdo. Es un dolor sordo e intermitente, como si tuviese el corazón justo en el tobillo y palpitara a un ritmo infernal. Duele muchísimo pero ella continúa._

_De pronto lo ve. Está allí parado justo frente a ella y se pregunta a si misma como puede haber estado tan ciega, cómo ha podido no verlo antes. Un destello de esperanza se abre paso a través de las lágrimas y ya ni siquiera nota el dolor._

_Lo llama._

_De espaldas a ella, alto, fuerte, de pronto parece inalcanzable. Ni siquiera se da la vuelta y sigue andando, como si el grito desgarrado de aquella mujer no le importase en absoluto._

_Llueve ahora, y el pelo abundante y desordenado se adhiere a sus mejillas como una segunda piel._

_Ni siquiera la mira antes de desaparecer de nuevo._

_Ella se deja caer esta vez, herida en cuerpo y alma, desgarrada, rota. Las piernas ya no la sostienen y además, ahora ya no importa. Él no la mira. No la espera._

_No la quiere._

_Sus lamentos parecen los de un animalillo herido. Ya no tiene fuerza, ya no puede hacer nada. Llora, y sus lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia que resbala sobre su rostro. Él ya no está, pero ella lo llama, una última vez._

_Ron_

**oOo**

Abre los ojos sobresaltada y un gemido nace y muere en su garganta. Duele sólo pensar, y el movimiento instintivo de flexionar los dedos es como una tortura en sí mismo. Aún antes de darse cuenta, él la está abrazando, la besa, se sacude en sollozos.

Los rojizos labios rozan cada centímetro de su propio rostro, en caricias casi reverenciales, en dulzura casi infinita, porque no hay dulzura en la forma en que aprieta sus dedos alrededor de su piel magullada, como si la simple idea de separarse de ella lo aterrorizara.

Es sorprendente la poca fuerza que necesita para alzarla de la cama y apretarla a su cuerpo largo y espigado, cómo sus dedos ásperos acarician su cabello ensangrentado como si estuviese hecho de hilos de seda.

Ron está llorando, y a ella le cuesta un tiempo darse cuenta de que jamás lo había visto llorar y ahora lo hace por ella. Y su oído parece acostumbrarse a la entonación de su boca rojiza y su voz profunda al repetir su nombre, de nuevo, sin cesar.

HermioneHermioneHermioneHermioneHermione.

Y ella casi se alegra de estar herida y torturada (casi) para poder tener una excusa y hacer algo que lleva deseando milenios: hundir sus dedos en esa masa rojiza, suave y dulce como no es Ron, pero que ella ama de igual forma.

Y duele, duele alzar el brazo y él murmura algo sobre necesitar descanso, pero ella no escucha porque siempre ha sido una cabezota y ni siquiera Bellatrix puede robarle este momento glorioso que supone sentir entre sus dedos morenos la suavidad de su pelo largo, que refulge como fuego sagrado, ceremonial y ancestral gracias a la luz matinal que entra por la ventana y contrasta con sus cejas pajizas.

De pronto hay algo que irrumpe en su mente y Hermione se siente furiosa consigo misma por haberlo olvidado tanto tiempo y cuando habla y lo mira hay una nota de pánico en su voz.

-¿Harry?

-Está bien, tranquila –dice él, y de pronto todo duele un poco menos. Pero hay algo en su voz, algo que quiere mantenerse oculto bajo su tono grave y profundo que repta hasta la superficie y ella frunce el ceño, aunque duele horrores. Ron no puede ocultárselo y lo sabe, y aunque las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta como una bola de pegamento, finalmente lo dice –Dobby nos ha salvado… a costa de su propia vida.

Hermione cierra los ojos con fuerza y se da cuenta de que no tiene lágrimas. Ron acaricia su pelo y hay algo reconfortante en ese movimiento repetitivo.

-Harry está cavando… para Dobby… -las frases son inconexas, igual que sus pensamientos y ella sabe que se debate entre quedarse o marcharse -Debería ir a ayudarlo.

Ron tiene razón, pero la idea de que se vaya hace que el dolor vuelva con más fuerza. Ella no quiere que deje de acariciarle el pelo, porque es lo único que parece suave y dulce en este mundo en guerra.

-No te vayas –estira el brazo, buscando su mano desesperadamente, como una niña. Él no se va, sujeta sus dedos con delicadeza, los besa uno a uno, ella nota la humedad de sus mejillas.

-Nunca más –murmura con los labios rozando su piel morena y después ella cierra los ojos y él besa sus párpados y ella piensa que podría acostumbrarse sin problemas a que la besara así todos los días.

Y vuelve a caer en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

**oOo**

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

_Norah Jones_


End file.
